oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dabu Dabu no Mi
|user = Hurra Al Sayyid |image = DobuDbu.jpg |meaning = Double |jname = ダブダブの実 |ename = Double Double Fruit |rname = Dabu Dabu no Mi }} The Dabu Dabu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manifest a multiplier which influences measurable concepts and aspects. It is a unique power that is infamous for its insane supportive functions, doubling in value the longer the usage. The Dabu Dabu no Mi transforms the user into a Multiplying Human (滋殖人間, Jishoku Ningen). It was eaten by the Revolutionary and leader of the Drawn Sword Division, Hard-Headed Sayyid. Due to the inconspicuous nature of the Dabu Dabu no MI, brought upon by the lack of direct offensive and defense, it is one of the more secretive powers among the Revolutionary Army. Strength The fruit’s major focus is the power to manifest a multiplier which continues to double through physical contact. This is due to a 2x multiplier being added with each contact or second of continuous contact. So although the user is able to reach a 100x multiplier, this is only done by adding the sufficient amount of 2x multipliers through contact. The multiplier influences a measurable aspect or concept, allowing him to take on a crucial supportive role that grants him the possibility of boosting the prowess of himself and others. It also allows for crucial external usages such as increasing the gravitational force upon an object, the inertia, kinetic potential or even buoyancy among other factors. The only sign of activation is a small number, representing the active multiplier, which manifestes upon the location of focus. And such, the Dabu Dabu no Mi possesses an extremely inconspicuous nature. And since it doubles the multiplier as opposed to the previous power, it is a power that guarantees victory in the long run. The multiplier is doubled after the initial multiplier is created after contact. After which, the multiplier continues to double through physical contact. This multiplier influences the aspect or concept upon which it was branded upon. Some believe that the Double Double no Mi is used to only double the initial measurement. However, the fruit’s naming comes from the power to double the multiplier that it manifest. With each form of contact, the multiplier doubles and thus its influence increases as well. The speed upon which he is able to continuously double quantities depends on the method of contact. Continuous contact allows him to double it as he wishes. In situations where he is unable to maintain a physical connection, the multiplier doubles per hit. Thus his fruit is greatest when utilized upon himself or an inanimate object and requires strategy in order to truly hinder his enemies. The multiplier can neither disappear nor stop doubling per contact. It only disappears when Sayyid wills it or severs his physical connection. After which, each additional contact will always result in the previous amount doubling. The only time this rule is ignored is when utilized upon himself, to which he states that the counter doubles per special condition. Currently, Sayyid is able to place numerous counters on different targets and sustain their accumulation at once. This allows him to amalgamate the different bonuses so that the support stacks a top themselves. Creating a potentially wild fighting style that gains potential and efficiency as the battle progresses. This concept also allows him to take control of the battlefield as he creates a situation numerous advantages actively working alongside one another. Weakness The Dabu Dabu no Mi is inferior to the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi in the Devil Fruit hierarchy. Although both fruit revolve around the idea of increasing, the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi lacks the limitations and boundaries that the Dabu Dabu no Mi possesses. Mainly, the Dabu Dabu no Mi is the power to double the multiplier which influences measurable attributes. And such, he is unable to influence or manipulate properties that are not already present in his targeted area. Also, the Dabu Dabu no Mi is a power that uses a multiplier to influence measurable concepts. While the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi could stack sensation of pain, the Dabu Dabu no Mi would be unable to increase it as there is no way to accurately judge pain. Also, the Dabu Dabu no Mi is restricted to doubling the multiplier manifested. Whereas the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi can continuously stack as willing. The final inferior aspect of the Dabu Dabu no Mi is the requirement of contact. As this is a multiplying fruit, the Dabu Dabu no Mi needs to Multiply'. In essence, each contact is applying a 2x addition to the manifested multiplier. As opposed to the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi’s ability to continuously stack as required. The greatest weakness of the Dabu Dabu no Mi is the lack of direct offensive and defensive capabilities. Considered one of the world’s greatest supportive powers, the Dabu Dabu no Mi relies on the powers and capabilities of the user. This also causes it to be a fruit which forces the user to favor direct combat or situational manipulation. When utilized against other fruits which can utterly destroy the surrounding, masters of the Dabu Dabu no Mi often find themselves relying on combat. The power of the Dabu Dabu no Mi works through constantly doubling the previous value of the targeted concept. Unfortunately, the fruit is not actually altering the user’s physiology, making it detrimental for them to surpass a threshold. In order to increase the amount of stress one’s body can handle, the user must gradually train underneath the desired limitation. Also, there are simply some factors which are far beyond human capabilities to survive. This often conflicts with the continuous doubling effect of his fruit. In order to return to a manageable level, the user must perform a Double Counter Reset and rebuild the counter from scratch. Something which, if the enemy is wise enough, becomes quite troublesome. The Dabu Dabu no Mi can only double the value of concepts that can be measured with a base value. Sayyid explains that there is no proper way to double his strength as there is no actual measurement which records strength. Instead, he is able to double the amount of force being released by his body or the amount of pulling weight produced. It is for this reason that the Dabu Dabu no Mi is considered an intricate power which requires a person to train in its usage. Usage The power of the Dabu Dabu no Mi is the creation of a doubling counter which influences a specific measurable, experienceable concept. Sayyid primarily uses the fruit’s powers to amplify his physical and mental prowess as well as influence his sensory capabilities. His secondary usage involves manipulating the concepts which affect his direct environment. He can also impose these counters onto his allies to influence their power and onto his opponents to hinder their maneuverability and increase their susceptibility to damage. The names of the Dabu Dabu no Mi represent the simplicity and inconspicuousness of the fruit. Multiplier Manifestation: Force Those who witness Sayyid’s usage of the Dabu Dabu no Mi often believe he is applying the doubling power to his strength and speed. However, the young revolutionary explains that the Dabu Dabu no Mi only applies to measurable concepts. And such, these counters are applied to concepts which govern power and impact. This includes concepts such as inertia, momentum, and kinetic energy. By applying the counter in strategic locations, he is able to gradually gain explosive speed and strength. *'Force Multiplier - Footstep': A counter appears on both of his feet and multiplies the amount of force being released with each stepping action. Despite appearing on his ankle, the counter actually doubles the power generated throughout his entire legs. His primary purpose of this technique is the amplification of his movement speed, giving him bursting steps that accelerate as a continuous sequence. Each step generates double the power of the previous, creating a shifting maneuver that rapidly increases the longer the counter accumulates. The stepping motion is an sudden burst that carries him in between two points. Rather than stepping from point A to D in one gigantic leap, as famous speedsters are infamous for, his entire sequence is the process of stepping from B to C with each step accelerating twice the amount of the previous. *'Force Multiplier - Punch Out': Named after his preferred usage, Force Multiplier - Punch Out increases the hand speed and the impact power of his arms. Continuous usage of the multiplier results in strikes that carry extreme amounts of weight, regardless of their movement due to the Dabu Dabu no Mi doubling the applied multiplier rather of the actual power initially generated. Thus, Sayyid can focus on light strikes that prioritize contact in order to build up the multiplier. Of course, the light strikes will generate more impact as the multiplier increases. This is often a chance for skilled opponent’s to notice the system of his power as four of the same light taps will generate greater damage as they are performed. However, he will still receive an exponential boost in concussive damage regardless of the previous power utilized. **'Berserker State: Absolute Bully': The combination of Force Multiplier - Footstep and Force Multiplier - Punch Out amalgamates into a devastating brawling style upon reaching a certain interval. It is a style that focuses on obscene amounts of power combined with explosive speed achieved through his two counters surpassing the x16 mark. Although normally a boxer who follows a strict martial form, the maneuverability of this style is one which cannot follow specific guidelines. And such, he often abandons his training to focus on delivering as much damage as possible. Also, as the counters are continuously rising with each step and strike, it is a form impossible to apply discipline to. Instead, one must constantly adapt to the rapidly increasing output. Multiplier Manifestation: Physical *'Physical Multiplier - Eyesight:' *'Physical Multiplier - Voice:' Multiplier Manifestation: World *'External Multiplier: Weight (Gravitational Force)' History Trivia Reference